


Stomps

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 17.  “Not only that I don’t speak skank.”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Stomps

Y/N resists the urge to laugh, seeing Colson’s face. She had never seen him look like he wanted to escape from a female's attention. And while she did want to laugh, just because of his facial expression, the unsettled feeling in her stomach made her push away from the bar, despite having just ordered a drink. Wading through the crowd, he immediately pulls her into his arms.

Pressing a kiss to her ear, he whispers, “please save me.”  
She pats him on the arm, before looking at the woman standing in front of them with a look on her face as if she had a pile of shit under her nose. “Hi. How do you like the party?” She asks, making her voice more peppy.  
The woman just scoffs, trying to pull her dress down more. “Could you please leave? Kells and I were in the middle of a conversation, that you just rudely interrupted.”  
Y/N puts her hand over her heart, putting a fake sorry expression on her face. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea. I just wanted to tell Colson that it was probably time for us to leave.”  
She scoffs again, “He’s not going to leave with some girl in a fifty dollar dress, especially when I was just about to invite him to my hotel room.” She looks at Kells, “What do you say? Want to ditch her and go to my hotel room?”  
Y/N doesn’t have to face him to see him shake his head no.  
The girl stomps her foot. “I know you want to fuck me. It’s just because of her,” She points at Y/N, “You won’t.”  
“I don’t what you got from our conversation, but I didn’t understand half of what you said because you kept on shoving drinks down your throat. Not only that, I don’t speak skank.” Colson tells the girl, before tugging Y/N away from her and to the car.


End file.
